


50 Shades Of Rickyl

by Darkangel9009



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Possible Character Death, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Rick and Daryl 50 shades of Grey style hope you enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> A Rick and Daryl 50 shades of Grey style hope you enjoy ;)

Daryl sat alone in the house in the ASZ he wasn't quite him self when they got there. He found him self lusting after Rick Rick Fucking Grimes. "What the fuck is wrong with me hes not into me like that who would be I am just an animal" Daryl said to him self as he made his way back to his room shutting and locking his door. Daryl flopped on the bed face down making the bed creak under his sudden weight being placed on it. Daryl always had a thing for Rick since they met up back in Atalanta but was always so shy and didn't know how to approach also him being married to Lori didn't help matters much. As Daryl's eyes fell shut and soon Daryl was sound a sleep snoring and dreaming. For once though his dreams weren't bad dreams he was actually having a good dream. His dream was about Rick and all the fun that they could be having if him a Rick where a couple. Daryl dreamed that he had just thrown Rick against the wall kissing him roughly on the neck and any exposed flesh hearing a moan escaping Ricks lips. The moan woke Daryl up in a flash and a now breathless Daryl sat up smiling and blushing bright red. It was now early morning and Daryl needed to go out on a hunt with his new friend Aaron.

"Damn what a dream" Daryl whispered to himself looking down and his harden length. "Fuck I guess I should take care of this problem before meeting Aaron Daryl said running his hands down his body letting out a soft sigh. Daryl got down to his hard shaft stroking it lightly "MMMM" Daryl moans as he worked his hand up and down slowly at first. He picked up his pace moaning more and more he thought it was quiet moans but little did he know how loud he really was and that Rick was coming to get Daryl for the run with Aaron. Rick had made it to the door of Daryl's room but before he opened the door he heard "Ah FUCK ME HARDER RICK!" "what the fuck?" Rick said to him self as he opened the door "UH Daryl" "Fuck" Daryl jumped up and tried to make him self look like he was just waking up. "Are you okay in here I heard you yelling?" "Oh shit shit shit he heard me and now he knows I want him" Daryl thought to him self. "Uh uh its nothing Rick" "doesn't seem like nothing to me Daryl now out with it you know you don't have to hide anything from me now speak." "Well I kind of have feelings for you Rick and I had this naughty dream about us and well as you can see this is what happens" Daryl sighed in embarrassment. Rick's face turned red he always knew Daryl had a thing for him but he never knew it was this bad.

"Oh really now " Rick smiled standing next to his bed "I always knew you had feelings for me Dar because I had always had feelings for ya too." Daryl didn't say a word he just sat there smiling devilishly at him "oh really now Rick?" Daryl purred leaning in closer his dream of throwing Rick against the wall might becoming true. "Well Grimes why didn't ya tell me this before huh?" Daryl asked not really caring about the answer the fact Rick had feelings for him just made him really excited. "I wanted to wait till you deiced to tell me on your own terms Daryl and you did" Rick smiled as Daryl sat up off the bed getting closer to Rick. "Well this isn't the way I was hoping to tell ya" Daryl sighed "but now that you know well I guess its okay if I do this" Daryl jumps off the bed and picks Rick up throwing his back against the wall smashing his lips roughly into Ricks lips kissing him. Daryl was rewarded by Ricks moans as he played with Ricks bottom lip wanting to get access to his mouth. Rick parted his lips letting Daryl have access to his mouth as their tongues danced together in harmony. They parted the kiss leaving Rick next to breathless.

"Wow" Rick said as Daryl slide his hand down Ricks body making him shudder with excitement. "You like that huh?" Daryl teased as he picked him up and tossed him on the bed. "Well Mr.Grimes I hope your ready for whats next?" "what do you mean Mr.Dixon" "Well I am gonna fuck ya and fuck you hard" Daryl purred. Striping down to just his boxers Daryl smiled at Rick "well there Grimes either you wanna say hi or someone is happy to see him" Daryl grinned rubbing Rick who was hard under his jeans. Daryl was rewarded by Ricks low moans "hmmm" Daryl said noticing Rick never took his handcuffs off his belt. "Well what do we have here" Daryl smirked twirling the cuffs around on his finger. "Uh My hand cuffs " Rick said blushing "good very good" Daryl purred. Daryl strips Rick down to just his boxers smiling at him don't you look handsome Grimes" Daryl said taking one of Ricks wrists and placing one the handcuffs clasps around it clicking it closed. "Other arm up" Daryl commanded Rick did what he was told and the sound of the other cuff clapping shut filled his ear. "You trust me Rick?" Daryl whispered in his Ricks ear. "With my life Dar with my life" Rick said a waiting Daryl. "Good" Daryl purred again climbing on top of Rick kissing him roughly on the mouth.


	2. Rick

Rick smiled up at Daryl as he clasped the hand cuffs tightly around his wrist. "Well looks like you got your self in a bit of a pickle huh Grimes" Daryl teased. "yea it looks like it" Rick teased him back as Daryl leaned down kissing him roughly. " Now just to make sure your all ready for me baby." Daryl purred in Ricks ear. Rick nods gently not knowing what to expect from Daryl as Daryl rummaged around in his bag. "Ah there it is" Daryl chuckled to him self.

"What is it" Rick asked trying to see over Daryl shoulders but the hand cuffs wouldn't let him move. "Ah you will see soon baby don't ya worry" Daryl said in hushed tones as he moved back into the light with a small bottle of lube. "This answer your question Grimes?" Daryl purred again opening the bottle of lube. "Yes" Rick said sounding breathless with excitement as Daryl applied the lube to his fingers. "Okay" Daryl mumbled as he took his fingers placing them at Ricks entrance. "Not to late to back down Rick" he said rubbing the lube around the hole.

Rick grasped the cuffs and moaned softly "fuck me" which Daryl didn't take lightly shoving his fingers deep inside Rick. "Holy shit" Rick moans loudly forgetting where they where at and that they where not alone. "Shhhhhhh" Daryl said watching Ricks face while he worked at his hole with his finger. Rick bit his lip careful not to make to much noise as Daryl removed his fingers. "Ya ready for the real thing baby?" Daryl stared at Rick and waited for him to answer. "Yes give it to me" Rick said simply turning Daryl on more "Okay baby you got it Daryl replied.

As Daryl enter Rick for the first time Daryl stilled for a moment to get Rick used to his size. "Let me know when you are ready for me to move" Daryl said gently waiting for ricks go ahead. "Go" Rick mumbled against Daryl's lips as Daryl pumped his hips in and out of Ricks tight hole. "Oh Daryl" Rick moans softly his hands find Daryl's sides. Daryl doesn't move any faster or any harder he waited for Rick to tell him to because it was Ricks first time being with another man. "Faster" Rick groaned Daryl did what he was asked to do moving his hips faster. "Yea that's it" Rick moans thrusting up ward to meet Daryl's. "You like that baby?" Daryl purrs in Ricks ear "Yes I do harder please harder" Rick moans. "As you wish" Daryl starts to pump harder and Rick almost screams Daryl's name but Daryl stops him by putting a hand over his mouth. Daryl's breathing becomes heavy as he feels Ricks hole tighten around his cock and before he knew it "oh shit Rick I am cumming" Daryl moans. "That's it cum for me baby" Rick said as Daryl put his hands on Rick's cock stroking him in time with his now sloppy thrusts. Rick grasped the cuffs throwing his head back moaning loudly as he and Daryl cam together. Daryl stilled his hips after he had shot his load into Rick collapsing down on top of Rick panting hard.

Ricks hands moved from Daryl's hips up his back and to Daryl's hair stroking him gently. "You don't know how long I have wanted you" Daryl said breathless. "It seems like you wanted to for a while" Rick said "I should know I wanted you the second my eyes fell on you back at the camp" Rick blushed. "Really and Lori?" Daryl had to ask. "Lori might have just been a cover up when I met you" Rick sighed "you see I knew something was up with her and Shane well before she told me" Rick said with another sigh. "Yea tough break on that one risking your life for whorey Lori" Daryl looked away he knew that was too far because even though they both just fucked Lori was still his wife. "Man I am sorry I didn't mean to say that about her its just she threw herself at any one with a dick and two legs." "She even tried to get in my pants" Daryl sighed as Rick chuckled "what did you tell her?" Rick asked. "I couldn't tell her the truth" Daryl sighed "so I told her to go bother someone else." "Guess she did" Rick said as Daryl who now remembers Ricks hands where bond. Gets off the bed and reaches for the key opening the cuffs and freeing Ricks hands. "I am guessing now that your free you want to leave?" Daryl said sounding rather upset. "Nah I am not going anywhere I am staying right here with you" Rick said. A look of shock washed over Daryl's face but soon turned into a look of happiness. "Good I am not done with ya yet" Daryl smirked" "oh really now" Rick grinned.

"Nope" Daryl shook his head "but first a smoke" Daryl said going over to his vest on the floor. Fishing through one of its pockets finding his pack of smokes and lighter taking one out and placing to his lips. He then lit the lighter holding it the end of the smoke as the flame hit the paper it curled up into ashes falling to the floor. Daryl took a deep drag in and let it out smoke pouring out of his mouth. "Ya want one?" Daryl asked his eyes on Rick. "Nah I am good you go ahead" Rick said. " Okay baby" Daryl cooed as he finished his smoke and headed back to the bed with Rick. "so Whats" Rick asked as if he couldn't wait for Daryl to tell him. "Well I was going to see if you wanted to use your cuffs on me but that's up to you" Daryl said teasingly, "Ahh you bet your ass I wanna cuff you" Rick smirked finding the cuffs again. "You trust me Daryl?" Rick asked looking in his face for any signs of discontent. Daryl shook his head no and Rick didn't see any signs so he clasped on of the cuffs around Daryl's wrists. He pulled the chain of the cuffs taunt around the bed post grabbing Daryl's other wrist clasping the other cuff tightly around Daryl's other wrist. "Can ya move?" Rick asked his eye on Daryl. Another shake of Daryl's head as he proved to Rick that he wasn't able to go any where. "Good" Rick purred as he found the bottle of lube Daryl had tossed carelessly to the side. Opening the bottle he put a good amount on his fingers. He teasingly rubbed Daryl's hole with his well lubed fingers before sliding them into Daryl. Thrusting them in and out of Daryl's tight hole "I am just getting started" Rick said while Daryl moaned loudly.


	3. Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rick and Daryl want to try more with their love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Rickyl smut for you all hope you all enjoy this chapter

Daryl lays still next to his lover Rick wide a wake for the first time since he and Rick got together. He wanted to do something special for Rick because they have been together as a couple now for a month the longest last relationship for Daryl. He sighed and watched out the small bared window of the prison the lights on in the guard tower told Daryl that Maggie and Glenn Where one watch. Their group his adopted family has gotten much bigger now and that means more people to feed and protect and hide his secret love life with their fearless leader. 

The only people that know about him and Rick where Glenn whom he assumed told Maggie and Carol. They haven't told any one else from the original group yet it would be hard news to break because where Carol and Glenn understood and excepted them the others might not. "Maybe I can ask Glenn to help me plan something for my one month with Rick" Daryl thought as he slowly rose from the bed and headed for the door of Ricks cell. He made his way through the prison and opened the main door to outside. Once outside he walked through the walker free yard and into one of the towers knocking before he entered. "Come in he heard Glenn's voice.

"Hey Glenn" Daryl said his voice a near whisper when he seen that Maggie was a sleep next to him. "Hey Daryl whats up?" Glenn whispered back. "Well I wanted to talk to you about my anniversary of one month with Rick" Daryl said sitting down sighing almost ready to give up on the whole idea. "What about it Daryl?" Glenn pats Daryl's shoulder looking him an the eye. He could tell that this was really bugging him and he wanted to know what was wrong with being with some one a whole month. "Well you see Glenn I wanted to do something nice fer Rick ya know something we ain't done before.

Glenn looked at Daryl wide eye. "You mean there's stuff you haven't done" Glenn jokes. "Hey its not funny I am trying to come up with some good ideas to make our love life interesting. "Have you ever tried sex toys" Glenn ask "maybe even blindfolding each other stuff like that?" Daryl looks at Glenn shaking his head "what the fuck kid that shit is fucked up" Daryl couldn't help but laugh at the thought of using a sex toy. "What it really does work to make things more interesting" Glenn tires to stop his laughter. 

"Well I wouldn't even know where to being with any of that stuff" Daryl snorts as he looks out a the darken landscape. "Well I can help ya get it if you want me too" Glenn said with a half a smile. "Really you would do that?" Daryl didn't want to sound to excited but it failed and his voice sounded like a kid at Christmas. "Yes first thing in the morning meet me back here and I know a few good spots that we can hit up" Glenn looks at Daryl as Daryl gets ready to head back to his cell. 

On his way back he pass Rick cell he walks in and kisses Judy forehead and then Ricks forehead before turning to continue his way back to his cell. Once in the safety of his cell he plops down on the bed with a loud thud as he settles in for the night. The next morning he skipped breakfast and started to head to the guard tower to meet up with Glenn. Glenn was already up and hugging Maggie telling her he will be back later that he needed to help Daryl with something. Daryl could see the look of worry cross Maggie's pale face but she nods and tells him to be careful. "I always am" Glenn tells her giving her one last hug and kiss before going out the door seeing Daryl. "Ya ready?" Daryl asks his eyes sparingly from the sun and excitement of today's endeavors.

"I am always ready" Glenn said back as they get into the truck. Daryl in the driver seat because he didn't trust Glenn's driving he wanted to get there and back in one piece. "Ya know I can drive" Glenn said in protest. "Yea yea but I would like to get there and back some time today and not next week" Daryl teased as he started the truck. "So where are we heading?" He looked over at Glenn who was already marking places on the map. "We will try here its an adult toy store its not to far from here" Glenn said carefully as they drove through the gates and headed off. 

It didn't take them long to find the little store hidden from site by the much bigger builds around it. Daryl got out and scanned the area once it looked clear Glenn made his way next to Daryl. "Alright now Daryl don't be nervous" Daryl tries to clam him self as Glenn broke open the locked door. Once inside Daryl starts moving around and looking through shelves. Different types of lubes flavored condoms and tons of vibrators litter the shelves and the floor. Daryl picked up one of the vibrators and laughed and placed it in his bag for later. "Daryl over here" He heard Glenn's voice from somewhere in the store. Following the sounds of his voice Daryl found Glenn in the BDSM section. Daryl blushed "really Glenn ya kinky bastard." "What I thought officer friendly might like a little spanking from time to time" Glenn teased. 

Glenn took that Daryl's blush as a definite yes as he looked at some of the paddles that the store had. "Glenn I am not sure about this" Daryl said after Glenn holds up one of the fuzzy paddles. "Come one just try it once" Glenn said not knowing Daryl's past of being abused. "Alright" Daryl grumbled taking the paddle out of Glenn's hand. Glenn turns back around finding a ball gag "maybe you should have this" Glenn joked holding it out for Daryl to see. Daryl blushed and took it placing it safely in his bag "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" Daryl chuckled.

"Now who's the kinky bastard" Glenn said in a mocking tone. "Shut the fuck up Glenn" Daryl spat as he turned and picked up some flavored lube and condoms. "Hey I was only teasing" Glenn said gently taking the hold of the hunter shoulders. "I know I am just not good with this shit" Daryl sighed. "No one is" Glenn said trying to comfort Daryl as they walked out of the store. 

"It ain't much but it was a start" Daryl thought to him self all he needed to do was find batteries for the vibrator. Daryl sighed as he seen the prison in clear view hoping it would be enough to see Rick smile even just a little. They get up to the cell block Rick seen Daryl and ran over to him. "There ya are I was worried" Rick said innocently pulling Daryl him in for a one arm hug. "I got a surprise for ya" Daryl whispered "but its for later on tonight baby" Daryl whispers in his lovers ear so no one else could hear them. Rick blushed at the sound of Daryl calling him baby.

Truth was Rick loved Daryl and being that they where together a month now he planed on having a meeting and telling everyone about them. "Whats on your mind Rick?" Daryl said looking at Rick. "I want to have a meeting today if you can gather all of them up I got news for them all" Rick said. Daryl nods and heads off to find everyone gather them up in the small living space of the cell block. 

"I know your wondering why you are all here" Rick began looking for Daryl who was hiding in the shadows. "Daryl come here a moment" Rick beckoned him with a wave of his hand. Daryl was wondering why he was need up there Rick never asked for him to be front and center in meetings. "Alright guys I know I can trust you because your just like family to me." "I hope that you guys will under stand and except what I am about to say." "Me and Daryl here we are a-a-a couple we have been seeing each for about a month now and I don't want to hide my love for him anymore" Rick said hanging his head waiting for any type of disapproval.

When no such thing happened Rick looked up at his family "I always knew that there was something special between you two" a small timid voice broke the quiet. When Rick looked around he seen where the voice had come from it was Beth Greene the younger sister of Maggie. "We aren't going to kick you out of our group Rick" another voice sounded this time it belonged to Hershel. "Yea dad all you had to do was tell us" Carl said. The group agreed with Carl echoing "Yea all you had to do was tell us." 

Rick smiled pulling Daryl close "why so quiet baby?" Daryl shrugged as he felt Ricks lips press against his check. "Happy one month" Rick said in Daryl's ear as he pressed another kiss on Daryl's ear this time. "Happy one month and what a one month it is" Daryl smiled shyly.

Once the excitement of the day cooled down Rick retired to his cell begging Daryl to come back with him. "Come on baby know they know about us we can move in the same cell" Rick coaxed. "Yea I guess" Daryl grumbled as he shyly walked behind Rick. Rick opened the privacy curtain and held it open for Daryl. Daryl ducked inside the cell that he would share from now on with his lover Rick. Rick followed after Daryl warping his arms around Daryl's waist kissing his neck slowly. 

"Hows about a celebration of our one month?" Rick purred quietly. The simple sound of Ricks voice made him weak at the knees and hard. Rick turns Daryl around kissing his lips gently as they slowly back up to the bed. Rick gently pushes Daryl down on the bed "lets try something new shall we" Rick cooed. "Like what?" Daryl looked up at Rick. Rick went to his trunk pulled out his hand cuffs and a neck tie. 

Daryl seen the stuff in Ricks hand. Tilting his head to the side in confusion "whats that fer?" Daryl southern accent deep and breathless waiting for an answer. "Oh you shall see" Rick said devilishly. Daryl nods and waits for Rick to continue "Oh by the way I got some stuff in that bag over there" Daryl points to the bag by the wall. "Okay" Rick said going over to the bag and rummaging threw it. When he pulled out the fuzzy paddle he smirked "didn't thinks big bad Daryl liked to be spanked?" Rick let out a laugh.

"Oh I don't know maybe you should find out" Daryl was off the bed and behind Rick again kissing up his neck. "Lets play a game" Ricks voice hushed "oh" "whats that" Daryl's blue eyes burned into Rick. "I will dominate if you be submissive" Rick said shyly. "You mean you want to give orders and I am to do them with out question or denial?" Daryl looks excited it was new to both of them they normally just do what makes them feel good and in their comfort zone, but this this had a new ring to it. 

"Okay tell me what I got to do first" Daryl said willing to please. "Well first off I know you like calling me baby and all but how about for the fun of it today we pick something else?" Rick said. "Like what did you have in mind?" Daryl question. "I have a few and don't laugh or chose one till I am done got it." Daryl nods and waits for Rick to start naming. "Well you can call me master, daddy, or sir take your pick." Daryl chuckled at the daddy but chose to call him it any way because he thought it would be interesting. "Alright daddy it is" Rick repeats his choice. 

"Now what ever you want you must ask for and say please before it if you don't there will be punishment" Rick told Daryl. "Got it Rick" Daryl said nodding his head. "But what ever I say or ask for goes and I don't have to say please" Rick said again. "Alright I am ready to being " Daryl said. "What was that?" Rick command to know. "I am ready to being" Daryl repeats as Rick turns him around and swats Daryl's ass. 

"Ready to start huh" Rick asked devilish. "I am ready to start daddy" Daryl correct him self. "Good boy" Rick said "now strip your close daddy's got a surprise for you." Daryl nods and strips his clothes off. "That's it now go to the bed and lay down" Ricks voice very commanding and sexy. "Yes" Daryl said another swat on his ass and "yes what?" Rick hissed. "Yes daddy" Daryl cried for the swat on the ass which was harder then the first one. "Good boy" Rick praised as Daryl laid down on the bed. "Now just lay still a moment" Rick smiled as he took the cuffs from his side.

"Arms up" Rick said preparing the cuffs to put them around Daryl's wrists. "Yes daddy" Daryl said as he lifts his arms for Rick to cuff them to the bed post. "Good boy" Rick praised again as he took the tie from the side of the bed. "Now baby boy I hope you don't mind not being in the dark" Rick broke character for a moment to lean down and kiss him deeply and letting Daryl kiss him back. 

After they broke character once they didn't break it again as Rick started to tie the tie behind Daryl's head and over his eyes. Daryl whined a bit "Ah whats that " Rick hissed "are you protesting "no" Daryl tried to sound innocent. Rick swats Daryl's ass "that's for protesting" Daryl whimpers in pain and pleasure. "And no what" another swat on Daryl's ass as Daryl hiss "no daddy I want to be blindfold" "Good boy" Rick said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continue ;)


	4. Rick

Rick smiled over Daryl as he enters Daryl groaning softly. "You like that baby boy" Rick said. "Yes I do" Daryl said gripping the restraints. Another smack on Daryl's ass. "You forgetting something baby boy?" Daryl shook his head no, and yet another smack on his ass. Making Daryl remember what he was forgetting. "Yes daddy I like the way you feel" Daryl whined. "That's better" Rick praised thrusting deep inside of Daryl. Daryl moans unable to see what his lover is doing do to the fact Rick had him blind folded, and his hands bond to the bed. 

"Fuck that feels amazing" Daryl sighed as he met Ricks thrusts with his own. Rick smacks Daryl's ass again and tells him "don't move lay still." Daryl stops his movements, but doesn't like it. He wants Rick so much that he was willing to get a spanking for it. Rick moans into Daryl's ear holding his hips to get better leverage on Daryl's spot. Making Daryl yell as soon as he hit it "HOLY SHIT" Daryl yells as Rick plants his lips on Daryl's trying to quiet him. "Now don't you cum just yet you wait for me to tell you" Rick hissed. "Yes daddy I will wait" Daryl replies trying to hold back his feelings of pleasure. 

Another thrust of Ricks hips, and Rick can feel just how close Daryl was to climaxing. So he kept up his fast pace bring on his climax before Daryl's. Moaning loudly he gives Daryl his permission to have his release "go on baby boy cum for me cum for your daddy" Rick orders. As Daryl's hole tighten around Rick, his breaths getting heavier, and his body tensing. "That's it right there daddy please don't stop' Daryl moans through his whole orgasm. Once both men had there release Rick rolls off to the side finding the hand cuffs keys, and freeing Daryl's hands.

"Wow Rick that was so much fun" Daryl said with a shitty smile. "You liked that did ya?" Rick purred in Daryl's ear leaving Daryl breathless. "Yes baby I did it was awesome we should try it again some time." Rick smiled and nods "but hows about next time you are in charge?" "You want me to be in charge?" Daryl shot him a questioning look. "Yes whats wrong with that?" Rick retorts back. "Well nothing I suppose I am just worried I will fuck something out or do something you don't like Daryl said with a blush. "You won't baby because there isn't a thing you can do to me that I don't like" Rick said with a smile. "Really?" "Yes Daryl baby look at me" Rick said pulling Daryl close to him making him look at him. Daryl smiles a bit kissing his lips. After they broke their kiss Rick looks back at Daryl in the eye, and says "you know I love you right?" Rick asks gently smoothing Daryl's messy hair back. "Yes I do why?" Daryl asks trying to figure out where this was going.

"Good I just wanted to hear you say that you knew because that is why if I don't like something I would tell you before we even got started with any of this." Rick smiled holding Daryl to him. Daryl nods shyly he will never speak of his past with Rick all the beatings from his so called father. Making him hate the feeling of being hit in any manner even if it was only for play knowing for damn sure Rick would never hurt him. "Whats wrong baby?" Ricks hand now on Daryl's cheek stroking in gently knowing for damn sure Daryl was hiding something. "Its nothing its dumb don't worry about it" Daryl said with small tears in his eyes. "Damn it Daryl what it is it please tell me I hate to see you like this" Rick voice filled with love, and worry for his lover. "I don't like being spanked" Daryl blushed slightly. 

"Really Daryl all you had to do was tell me about it and I would have stopped" Rick said patting his shoulder reassuringly. "I know Rick, but you seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't want to make you feel like shit because of my shitty past." "You know Daryl you never told me about your past" Rick said trying not to sound like he was questioning him about it. 'I don't think you wanna know Rick there are reason I don't let you see me fully naked the reason I keep my shirt on while we make love and pretty much all the time for that matter" Daryl waited for Rick to reply. "Daryl you know you can tell me anything that I am here for you whenever you need it." "I know that now, but I am just not used to I guess having some one I can tell all my problems too." 'What about your brother, or your father" Rick asked carefully. 

"Daddy was a drunken ass hole who didn't care beat the shit out of me, as for Merle same thing daddy beat him so he left me to deal with him." "Which made things worse for me in the long run, because daddy would blame me for Merle leaving and wouldn't stop hitting me till I was bloody or unconscious." Daryl sighed waiting for Rick to turn, and run from him, but no such thing happened. "Daryl I am so sorry you had to live that way no one and I mean no one should ever lay their hands on a child unless they are hugging them" Rick said pulling Daryl in for a big hug holding him there. While tears fell from the hunters eyes he held tightly on to the only normal thing he had right now which was him which right now was Rick. He was there in the flesh holding him loving him and holding him close telling him that it was now all over that he would be there from now on. "I am not going to let anything happen to Daryl I promise" Rick said still holding the sobbing hunter in his arms. 

Daryl mumbled a thank you in Ricks shoulder breaking away from the hug looking him deep in the eye. "I mean what I say Daryl I am never going to let anyone hurt you again ever you hear me even if that son of a bitching father of yours is out there looking for you" Rick said reassuringly. Daryl nods his hair his messy hair now back over his face to hide that fact that he had been crying. Rick brushed it back to the side of his face "There is no reason to hide your face Daryl everyone is a sleep they will not know you where crying, but for right now hows about we get some sleep?" Daryl nods his head again this time all the hair staying in its place. With a small yawn Daryl goes back to the bed that they now share, and pulls the covers over him self holding them up from Rick to join him. Rick crawls in under the covers and they warp their arms around each other "good night Daryl love" "good night Rick baby" they say to each other, and soon they are fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be more mentions of Daryl's father in the next few chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued ;)


End file.
